H.sub.2 -receptor antagonists (hereinafter referred to as H.sub.2 -antagonists) are characterized as a family by their ability to inhibit the secretion of gastric acid. H.sub.2 -antagonists currently marketed include ranitidine, cimetidine, nizatidine and famotidine. They are currently prescribed for the treatment of duodenal ulcers as well as other hypersecretory states. Prior to FDA approval of these compounds, the mainstay of therapy in the reduction of gastric acidity involved the neutralization of gastric acid with conventional antacids.
One of the chief complaints associated with administration of H.sub.2 -antagonists is their adverse taste and/or malodor. Many attempts have been made in developing delivery systems which mask the taste/smell of these compounds. These attempts have met with varying degrees of success.
For example, concurrently filed U.S. Ser. No. 08/300,013 discloses a lipid-based liquid composition for suspending therein H.sub.2 -antagonists. The composition comprises (a) at least one triglyceride or propylene glycol ester of a medium chain length alkanoic acid, wherein at least 95% by weight of the said acid has between 8 and 10 carbon atoms in the chain and at least one acetylated monoglyceride of at least one medium chain length alkanoic acid, having hydroxyl value of 0-15, an acetylation level of at least 95% and a melting point between about 4 .degree. and about 12 .degree. C., and (b) about 1 to about 5 parts by weight of colloidal silicon dioxide to a total of between about 50 and about 90 parts by weight.
While the above-described liquid composition has application as a liquid dosage form, it does not address the taste/malodor problems which accompany certain H.sub.2 -antagonists when presented in other dosage forms.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for reducing the adverse taste and/or malodor of the H.sub.2 -antagonist itself, thereby allowing all dosage forms of the compound to exhibit reduced levels of adverse taste and/or malodor.